


Dang Girl, That's Quite the Sneeze You've Got There

by yoursandwichismine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Casual, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursandwichismine/pseuds/yoursandwichismine
Summary: Jisung is moody. Donghyuck is a little shit. Mark is a certified relationship counsellor.A small series of stories where NCT Dream are friends with Y/N, and they take care of her (however minimally) when she isn't feeling well.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader, Zhong Chen Le/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Renjun: Noodles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [instant_romance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/gifts).



> This fic is for instant_romance!
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself.
> 
> This took way too long to write but it's finished now and I hope it's what you wanted! Hopefully it's cute enough or at least a little funny but I was really feeling some cheesy vibes when I wrote this so 😭😭 it kind of transformed into this. I'll get to my other requests later today!! Hope you like it :)

**Renjun**

You let a killer sneeze rip through your lungs, covering your mouth with your wrist a little too late and squeezing your eyes shut. You sniffled, wiping your mouth on your sleeve and shuffled off into the loungeroom.

“Damn girl, that was a big sneeze,” Renjun gaped from his spot on the thinly carpeted floor.

“Mm, I think I’m catching something,” you replied as you wiped your nose with your finger and sat down on the couch. “This happens like, every autumn.”

Renjun swivelled himself around with his legs crossed, phone in hand. “I think Jeno said he was just getting over a fluey thing, so that’s probably it.”

“Yeah, he was sounding pretty funked up over the phone the other day.” You nodded and pulled your sweater tighter over your body. “It’s really cold this year.”

Renjun nodded, locking his phone and stood up, brushing off his ass and started towards the corridor. He didn’t glance at you as he went past, which left you offended and disappointed. “Excuse me?” you broke through the silence he’d left hanging.

He turned around with raised brows. “Yeah?”

“Aren’t you going to take care of me?”

“Ew, no thanks. I don’t want your germs.”

“Hey, that’s mean!” you wagged your hand at him and snuffed up a nose full of gunk. “You’re gonna get it anyway.”

“Don’t be so entitled,” Renjun shook his head slightly and came over with a sigh. He tugged a blanket from over the back of the couch and chucked it over your head. “There. Happy now?”

You scrambled to find light as the blanket cast a dark veil on your vision and pulled it away from your face with a nasally grumble. “You’re so cruel, Renjun. I would do the same for you.” You uncrumpled the blanket and covered your socked feet with it, pulling the frayed grey edges up over your shoulders. “The least you could do is get me some noodles from the shop.”

Renjun scoffed loudly. “You would never! You’d shoo me back to my place and force Chenle and Jisung to take care of me before you had to. And you know I’d never complain, because I’m just too nice to you, you picky shit.”

“No way!” you said shamelessly, although it was probably true. “And _you_ are not nice. _Mark_ is nice. _Jaemin_ , is nice. _You_ just don’t have the guts to complain.”

“You definitely do,” Renjun muttered under his breath.

You put your hand to your heart in mock offense. “Shut up and get me some noodles.”

“You’ve run out already?!” Renjun’s brows folded and arched in concern at someone’s noodle intake, which seemed pretty damn insane if all twelve cups were gone in the three days since they’d been bought. Fairly so, because that much fake ass seasoning and compressed carbs wouldn’t be good on the diet (“A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips,” – well-said by Jeno one evening when he’d come home to Mark and Jaemin sharing a salad bowl full of five-minute noodles) and definitely not on the wallet.

“Jaemin practically lives on them, so yeah, we have.” You picked at your nails with a shiver and a craving for hot cup noodles, bathing in the shock on Renjun’s face at his friend’s living habits. He didn’t reside with them, he lived with Chenle and Jisung, whilst Jeno, Jaemin, Mark, Donghyuck and you shared a much bigger yet kind of dingey hostel-rent-apartment-thing, which called for shock at each other’s vastly contrasting ways of surviving.

“Jesus,” he sighed under his breath. “Fine, but one, you owe me, and two, you aren’t allowed to give Jaemin any.”

“Why not?”

“He’s going to have a cardiac arrest if he’s eating twelve cups in three days!”

“Pssh, does anyone really care,” you waved him off and smacked him on the back as he walked past to put his shoes on. “Make sure you get beef, oriental and chicken are fucking gross,” you added, watching him intently. He checked his pocket for his keys, only then going to the door and leaving with one final middle finger, which you very kindly returned.

****

You put a paracetamol in your mouth and took a mouthful of water, letting it float for a moment until you couldn’t feel it anymore. Right at the moment you were about to swallow, Renjun stormed through the door and chucked three cups of noodles at you individually. They hit you one by one, first on the leg, then in the arm, and then right on the boob. You coughed and choked on your water, cringing at the tablet sliding down your throat slowly and painfully, which certainly didn’t help your nagging headache and stuffy nose. You probably needed to take a vapour drop as well.

“What the hell, Renjun!” you spluttered once you’d regained your breath. Water had dribbled down your chin and onto your shirt, splotching the blanket and making the glass you were holding wet down the sides. “I could have choked!”

“Don’t assume I hadn’t already thought of that possibility,” he replied flatly. He hopped to the kitchen and got his shoes off at the same time, flipping them in awkward directions and dropping his keys on the kitchen counter.

“I hate you.” You breathed through your mouth as silently as you could, looking down at the three cups he’d projectile-launched at you. “Oh my fucking god Renjun, I hate you.”

You turned around with a hurt expression playing itself on your face, gaping at him in disbelief as he grinned at you, your insulted look, and the gross-ass chicken noodles in your hands. “They didn’t have beef,” he lied for no reason. He was grinning widely and leaning on the counter with raised eyebrows, waiting for you to snap.

“You liar! They always have beef, you’re just a jerk who won’t get me the right goddamn flavour when my nose is all fucky and sneezing takes up like, half my day, when really all I want are some cup noodles and you are obviously the absolute worst person to ask that for! I wish you were more like the others sometimes, because you really give me the shits, Renjun!”

“Dude, calm down,” he laughed as he straightened and started towards you. He sat down next to you and leaned into your blanket. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d be so pissed.”

You pushed him away and picked up the three cups, rotating them in your hands as you grumbled. It wasn’t even the good brand; these noodles were ultimately just gross. Jesus, it was _infuriating_.

“Y/N, seriously, you can deal with chicken noodles. It’ll be better for your cold, anyway.”

You huffed and looked up to his eyes. You weren’t sure why chicken would be better, but you didn’t get caught in the details. “Fine, whatever, I guess. But, you have to make these for me.” You pushed the three cups into his chest and he wrapped his arms around them in confusion.

“All three of them?”

“Yes, all three of them. Make sure you leave the water in, please.” You waved him off and picked up the remote to turn on the TV, pulling up the blanket and sniffing. “Pour them into a big bowl, maybe.”

Renjun shook his head and stood up with the cups in his arms. He muttered one last thing as he stalked away to the kitchen, “It’s scary how alike you and Jaemin are.”

“Fuck you, Renjun.”


	2. Chenle: The Battle of the Temperature Packs

**Chenle**

You and Chenle were leaning against the couch, watching the TV intently as he flicked through all the different apps in a lazy sort of loop. You sighed, then he sighed, then you looked at each other and grumbled. You were both just recovering from a bad cold and it just so happened that you both got ear infections in the aftermath. It was not fun.

He was holding an ice pack to his left ear, scooching it up every now and then and hissing whenever it burnt too icily. You insisted on using a heat pack, which you held to your left ear, to sooth the pain in your middle ear that was aching and causing headaches and echoing all throughout your head. Chenle’s plan was to numb it. You both disagreed with the other’s method.

“That heat pack stinks like porridge,” Chenle nodded in your direction.

“Because it has wheat in it, that’s what keeps it warm,” you replied with a roll of your eyes. He sighed again and took the ice pack away from his ear, folding it in his hands; it was almost fully liquified. He stood up from the ground.

“I’m going to put this back in the freezer,” he said as he walked towards the kitchen. Jaemin was in there, cooking a late dinner of supermarket-trip tacos whilst talking with Mark and Donghyuck, who would occasionally make the effort to include you and Chenle in the conversation but neither of you were really interested. Your headaches and earaches weren’t really worth it.

“This is why you should use a heat pack!” you called out to him as he closed the freezer door. “It only takes a few minutes to heat up.”

“Heat doesn’t really help,” Chenle replied. He was eyeing Jaemin’s cooking from over his shoulder and rubbing his hands together to fight the piercing cold of the pack. “I’d rather just numb it.”

“But heat soothes,” you defended matter-of-factly. “Ice just numbs the pain, it doesn’t make it go away. Chenle, I’ve thought about this.” You tapped your head with a finger.

Chenle looked at you and shook his head. “I don’t care.”

“You know,” Donghyuck started. Jaemin sighed with a small chuckle and Chenle turned to him with a ‘go ahead, defend her’ look. “I think I’m Team Heat Pack.”

“Really?!” Mark intervened. “I’d use an ice pack.”

“See!” Chenle pointed out and nodded towards you like he’d just won the argument. “Heat packs are stupid, and they smell strange.”

“But Mark’s an idiot, so his opinion isn’t valid,” you waved him off to Mark’s offense.

“You guys always make fun of me, I like, literally just said I prefer ice packs. Is that seriously a problem?” Mark said in disbelief.

“It is because you don’t like heat packs,” Donghyuck replied with confidence, then getting hit on the arm by Mark, and then hitting him back twice as hard. “They don’t smell that weird, either.”

“You’re supposed to sleep with them, not use them to help an earache,” Chenle mentioned.

Jaemin stirred a chopped onion into a pan, waving away the fumes. He pushed his glasses up his nose and rubbed at the lenses to keep them from steaming up. “I like the smell of heat packs,” he said.

“You’re weird though,” Mark shut him down.

“Not like you can talk,” Donghyuck said lowly with a grin.

“Shut up.”

“Jesus, this infection is killing me,” Chenle groaned and slumped himself back to the couch. You smiled at him cheekily and removed your heat pack from the side of your face. You handed it to him, but he wouldn’t take it.

“Seriously Chenle, just take the damn heat pack,” you pushed it towards him and he pushed it away.

“Take the damn heat pack, Chenle!” Donghyuck called out from the kitchen just as the sizzle of meat being added to the onion could be heard.

“I’ll use your stupid ice pack when it’s ready,” you sighed with a roll of your eyes and threw your heat pack at him, hitting him in the cheek. It made a heavy bean bag sound and fell on his thigh.

“Oh my god, this is really warm,” he said, surprised, as he picked it up and rubbed it over his sore ear.

“Yes, that is the point of a heat pack,” you nodded.

He sniffed it deeply. “The smell is really horrible,” he shook his head. “But thanks.” He put it to his ear and picked up the remote again, going into YouTube and searching something up.

“Why would you do that?” Donghyuck whispered to you from the kitchen, and you just shrugged.

“We’ve won Hyuck, that’s all that matters.”

“Let’s burn the ice pack,” he suggested.

“Aren’t they full of bad chemicals?” Mark asked cautiously.

Jaemin scoffed. “Oh my god Mark, it was a joke.”

“I know, I’m just saying!”

“No one cares about what you say,” Donghyuck said as he checked his nails. “You should probably stop talking altogether.”

“Never gonna happen,” Chenle laughed, just as Jaemin took the pan off the heat and told Mark to wash a bowl for the taco shells.


	3. Jisung/Mark: Grumbles >:(

**Jisung/Mark**

You glared up at Jisung from the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall with him in the doorway, crossing his arms. You rested your arm on the toilet seat, sitting close to it in case you felt the need to vomit, even though you had been nothing past feeling very nauseous. And Jisung was not helping one bit.

“I told you fast food restaurants are breeding grounds for diseases,” Jisung shook his head and watched you intently as you scooched closer to the toilet and tucked your hair behind your ears. “This is exactly why we never eat in.”

“This isn’t the time, Jisung, you’re just unhealthily antisocial,” you shot at him fiercely, not caring whether he took it to heart or not. “And how do you know it was that that got me sick? KFC wouldn’t make me feel like this.”

“The food might’ve,” he suggested. “You know it’s all beaks and feathers, right?”

“They would be in serious trouble if it was the food that got me sick, Jisung.” You looked away from him and released your tense stomach, the heavy aching in the pit of your stomach was ebbing away graciously and you had the feeling it probably wouldn’t be coming back.

“Their meat is _grey_ ,” he squinted his eyes and shook his head disbelievingly, pushing off the doorway and leaving down the corridor.

“Wait!” You shot up off the ground and sprinted out of the bathroom after him despite your weak condition. “Don’t just leave me, what if something bad happens?”

“You’re way too precious, Y/N, learn to deal with yourself.”

“Nasty,” you scowled and hit him over the head as hard as you could as he turned around again. He let out a grunt and shook his head, rubbing the afflicted area and storming down the corridor.

“You’re a shit,” Jisung shot from the other end of the hallway. “Don’t expect us to take care of you every time you feel just slightly horrible.”

“I don’t?! Aren’t we friends? We’re supposed to take care of each other?”

“This isn’t how it works, Y/N!”

You grumbled loudly at him, who entered Jeno’s room and closed the door forcefully. You waited a minute, half expecting him to come back out and apologise even though you knew he wouldn’t, but after that moment had passed, and the next, then the next, you realised that Jisung was right.

****

You had homed to the bathroom again, feeling twice as bad as before and very guilty about Jisung. You’d come to the conclusion that he was definitely right; you did sometimes expect a little much from the boys when you weren’t feeling well, and he had the right to be pissed. What really haunted you was whether or not the others had complained about you. Honestly, you could just complain right back, but as Jisung had stated, that wasn’t how it worked. And damn, it felt terrible.

What felt even more terrible than that was the stomach ache. Maybe it was worth taking into account what Jisung had said about the grey meat, but most of all you just hoped it would make its way out of you one way or another.

You heard a door unlock in the distance. Your hope that it was Jisung was short-lived when Mark came walking down the hall with a small grocery bag. He must have seen you out of the corner of his eye, because he only disappeared behind the doorframe for a moment before coming back and standing in the doorway.

“You okay, Y/N?”

You twisted your head back to look at him and nodded. “I’ve been blessed with some sort of food poisoning, I think. I’ll be okay.”

“Dang, that kinda sucks. Is Jisung still here, or has he left?” He looked down the hallway.

“Oh, uhm… Last I saw him, he was in Jeno’s room. I haven’t seen him for like an hour though, so he might have left. I think he was a bit angry.”

Mark’s brows furrowed but he nodded in understanding. “Renjun said the dude’s been a bit moody lately. He’s a late bloomer, I think.”

You snorted and shook your head. “To be fair, I did piss him off before.”

He dropped is grocery bag on the ground and sat down in the doorway, leaning his back against the frame. “Oh?”

You shifted from the toilet and sat back against the wall, looking at Mark. “I said he should be looking after me because I’m sick and he didn’t really like it. It was sort of irrational of him, so I think he’s been holding it in for a while. It just makes me a bit sad to think that he’s been angry the whole time and hasn’t told anyone. More that he might have been angry at me.”

Mark nodded vaguely and pulled a bunch of bananas out of his bag, snapping one off and putting the others back. “It would make,” he began, peeling his banana and taking a bite, “a lot of sense if he were upset. If you look at this from a school perspective, he has a lot of reason to be tense. Of course, that may not be the only thing bothering him, or maybe it isn’t the case at all. But we have to try and see it from his perspective when things like this happen. He’s a bit younger than us all, and I think he sometimes feels like he doesn’t know what’s going on,” he said with a mouthful of banana.

You bit your lip and tucked your legs up to your stomach closer. You didn’t know what to say, really. It certainly made sense. And you’d never thought of Mark as the psycho-analysis counsellor type either, but it was some useful information to have. And it gave you some courage.

“You’re probably totally right. Wanna come with me to apologise?” You asked as you stood up and steadied yourself, walking towards the bathroom door.

“Don’t have anything to apologise for, but sure,” he replied and finished off his banana in one bite. He stood up and followed you through the corridor to Jeno’s bedroom. Jeno shared a room with Jaemin, which called for a neat mess of sorts. When you opened the door and peered into the dark room, you could see the clothes thrown on the floor in one specified area, Jaemin’s crudely made bed and the desk overflowing with rough stacks of paper and books, and a specially assigned corner of coffee-stained mugs behind the desk lamp. The chairs were “pushed in”, but one was facing backwards.

Jisung was lying on Jeno’s bed with his shoes flung off, on his phone. He looked up at you, and Mark when he saw him behind you, and raised his brows. “Hello?”

“Hello,” you quipped. “Sorry about before.” You tucked some hair behind your ear and held back a smile. “Yeah. Bye, I guess.”

“Pfft, bye. It’s fine, it wasn’t a huge deal,” Jisung waved it off and locked his phone.

“Oh, good. I was worried I’d offended you or something.”

He shook his head. “I always understand what you mean, Y/N. It doesn’t matter now.”

You nodded and hummed.

“Are you feeling better now?”

You nodded again slowly and pursed your lips. “I think so. It’s not like I’ll die.”

Jisung nodded and went back to his phone, apologising himself for lashing out. You closed the door behind you and smiled at Mark.

“You didn’t need me,” Mark said honestly. “Pussy.”

“That’s so harsh! Just piss off.”


	4. Jaemin/Jeno/Mark/Donghyuck: Taking Care of You <3

**Mark/Jaemin/Jeno/Donghyuck**

Well shit. Your alarm didn’t go off, and it was noon. There was no doubt you’d missed school.

It was a bit irresponsible of your dearest roommates to just leave you here and not wake you up, wasn’t it? It was annoying you how they hadn’t bothered to come in.

There was a moment of panic when you looked to your bedside table and saw that your phone wasn’t on the charger. It was gone, which would explain why you hadn’t heard your alarm, but you didn’t know where it was in the slightest. It would turn up, though.

You got out of bed slowly, blinking as you stood up and went to the kitchen. The apartment was completely silent apart from the light patter of your footsteps, which meant that everyone else had gone to their classes. You had the house to yourself for the next…

“12:26,” you said out loud to yourself. You had at least two hours to chill out by yourself before the boys came home. A fine deal. And, you’d spotted your phone sitting on the bench just as you put the milk back in the fridge. When you turned it on, it had just under half its charge, and a missed alarm. Your tracker had also sent you a notification, which you swiped away because you were well ahead with your body’s cycles, and perfectly prepared.

You grabbed your phone and went back to the kitchen to pick up your cereal, before going back down the hall to your room. Only when you got to the door, did you see the green eco-plastic bag hanging on the doorknob with a brown card tied to the handles. In rough capitals, it said:

YO Y/N. THIS IS FOR YOU IN YOUR “TIME OF NEED”. FROM THE MOST AMAZING ROOMMATES YOU’VE EVER HAD + DONGHYUCK

You instantly recognised it as Jaemin’s rough and exact scribble. With a quick sigh, you grabbed the bag off your door and pushed it open with your foot, balancing your phone, food and mystery package as you walked in and dumped everything rather unstably on your bed.

Having a mouthful of overly milky cereal, you pulled the bag onto your lap and tugged off the loosely tied card, turning it over to read the other side. Upon closer inspection, you realised the card was actually part of a cardboard box cut irregularly with scissors into a rectangle. You squinted to read the thin writing on the back:

YOU LEFT YOUR PHONE IN THE LIVING ROOM LAST NIGHT AND YOUR PERIOD TRACKER WENT OFF THIS MORNING SO WE BOUGHT YOU SOME STUFF TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER :)

TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF TODAY, WE DIDN’T WANT TO WAKE YOU UP AND JENO CALLED SCHOOL FOR YOU

YOU AREN’T ALLOWED TO MURDER US

\- JAEM, MARK, JENO AND THE SHIT/DHYUCK

You were very pleasantly surprised! It was so nice of the boys to do that for you, and it made you a little less embarrassed about them seeing your tracker.

When you looked in the bag, you saw four whole blocks of chocolate, two of them dark but no white chocolate because you’d expressed how much you hated it before. There was a bag of heat packs in there too, and a sushi pack at the bottom which you found a bit cute. This was so nice of the boys, and it made you feel… loved.

****

When you heard the lock of the front door click, you jumped off your bed and shot down the corridor with a big piece of chocolate in your fingers. The four of them had barely shut the door before you threw your arms around Jaemin in front, hugging him tightly and shutting your eyes against his shoulder. He was a bit tense, because you’d startled him, but he loosened up almost immediately and hugged you back in an enveloping embrace. It made you feel safe. And he was warm.

You pulled back and beamed at them all. “You guys are so cute.” You chomped on the chocolate in your hand and smiled at them fully.

“That’s okay, Y/N!” Jeno said from behind Jaemin as he went to the kitchen counter, holding a carton of bubble tea and pulling his out after he put it down. There was one left for you, the exact same flavour as Mark’s by the looks of it, but that was okay. They’d all made the effort, and it made you so happy to know that they were willing to do it for you.


End file.
